


Just like before

by InterPlanetaryGirl



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky is kinda lazy, M/M, Steve loves been little spoon, While Bucky refuses to be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-04
Updated: 2014-12-04
Packaged: 2018-02-28 03:42:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2717570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InterPlanetaryGirl/pseuds/InterPlanetaryGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I couldn't sleep, so I thought that writing some kinda cute Stucky would work...I did them going to sleep kinda thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just like before

Steve looked up from where he was sat on the couch, with Bucky's head resting on his thigh, and saw that it was almost midnight. He nudged Bucky gently. "Buck." Bucky wriggled around a little, but made no attempt to consciously pay attention. "Buck, I'm going to bed." Steve whispered. "No you're not." Bucky mumbled as he turned so his face was in Steve's lap and he wrapped his arms around Steve's waist.  
"I am Buck. And you should come too." Steve himself wriggled in an attempt to get Bucky's grasp from around his waist, but Bucky's arms were locked tight.  
"What do you not understand about no, punk?" Bucky mumbled, but starting to shift his weight so that he could be more comfortable on Steve's lap.  
"Jerk, I'm not staying in here, just because you're on my lap." Steve sighed, thinking it would take a while before he could get Bucky to come with him, or for Bucky to fall back asleep again so that he could move him and go to bed himself.  
Back in the forties, it had been Steve that refused to move from the couch when he was comfortable, laying on Bucky's lap and laying comfortably if he was ill or just because he wanted to. Back then, Bucky would have refused to move until Steve came to bed himself, but Bucky wasn't ill or injured, he just wnated to lay there. But the couch wasn't big enough for two super-soldiers to sleep on all night.  
"Buck, I will carry you if you let me stand up." Steve bargained.  
"You sure?" Bucky asked, stifling a yawn at the same time.  
"Yeah."  
"Okay." Bucky allowed himself to be moved away from Steve for a moment while he stood up, before picking Bucky up like he was nothing. He was almost nothing to Steve, it was the metal arm that made him heavier to carry. Obviously. Bucky instantly curled himself toward Steve's warmth as he walked through the apartment slowly, making sure he didn't hit anything in the dark and that Bucky was almost asleep again as he placed him on his side of the bed before Steve climbed in behind him. Bucky snuggled into the heat of the blankets and started to take them all on his side of the bed, but Steve lightly turned Bucky over so that he didn't continue to steal them all. "Waitin' for that." Bucky only half said because of how asleep he was.  
"I know." Steve chuckled lightly as Bucky wrapped his arms around Steve's waist as he turned his back to Bucky. Bucky doesn't like to be the little spoon, and though Steve may be reluctant to admit it, he still loved being the little spoon. Despite being taller than Bucky. And they fell asleep with Steve in Bucky's arms and it was like nothing had changed from the forties. Except everything had. Apart from the fact they had each other and loved each other.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first official fic, so it's probably kinda bad because it took me like 20 minutes at 11:30....Usually I write better than this...promise.


End file.
